His Butler, the 14th Noah
by Duke.L.Lovaine
Summary: Allen hates the way people started to treat him after he anounced he was the 14th's host. After making a deal with Neah, that bounded their souls together, Allen runs to London to find the Undertaker, a old friend of Neah, and he becomes the newest phantomhive's butler. Warning Spoilers Rated T for Violence and Seballen's cuteness
1. Black Order's true colors

I don't own DGM nor Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respective owners

**Black Order's true colors**

Allen did espected some changes on everyone's behavior when he told them that he was the 14th host, his uncle, a month prior, but he didn't espected to be labeld a traitor by the finders he once tried to protect. Neither he was able to guess that his friends woud start to run away from him like the plage on land. By now, he had enough of it.

'_I had warned you, my dear nephew'_ the 14th noah, Neah, replied from the darkest part of his mind '_humans are merciless creatures and you alredy knew_ _ are a very kind creature, Allen, it isn't your fault'_ . 'Thank you, Neah' Allen tought, gratefull, because even if Neah was a noah and he was trying to take control of Allen's body, the whitenet apreciated to have someone he could talk freely, and his uncle was more than pleased to take that place. '_You're welcome, nephew'._ Allen yawned, earning him a chuckle from is uncle, as he decided to go to sleep and wait til tomorow, becuse Kumui had promiced him a mission (with Link of course). That would be so nice for him! He hadn't been in any mission in over a month and no one would be willing to have a spar with him…

After a unusually good night of sleep (Allen guessed that Neah made sure he wouldn't have nightmares) he was on his way to Supervisor's office, but as usual, he got terribly lost on the huge castle that was the European Headquarters. About two hours later, having sure that he wouldn't be able of finding his way, Allen acidently overheard a conversation taking place in a closed room

"Allen Walker is begining turn into a noah, sir." a soft, feminine voice that Allen wasn't able to identify replied quietly, being quickly answered by a second, more rispid, masculine voice, that he easly recognised as being Leverrier's voice "Say to Kumui that the order has changed. The new one is : remove Crown Clown from that brat's arm and wait til he turns into a noah, then force him to reveal Millennium Earl's secrets. After that, kill him" Allen was shocked 'those BASTARD's are going to take away Crown Clown?! NO WAY IN HELL!' he mentally screamd, causing Neah's ears to hurt. After a quick mental apologie to Neah, a devius plan emerged into his mind.

'Neah' he mentally started 'how about we make a deal?' the evil glint in his bright silver eyes creeped Neah up a bit '_A deal?_'Neah smirked in antecipation 'I want to share this body with you' '_huh? I never thougt I'd hear those words from you, my dear nephew. What's the catch? _'Allen was sure by his uncle's facial espressure that he knew what his nephew wanted ' I want you to let me have my memory and have Crown Clown. But, in return, I will let you take control some times and even let you kill some humans if you want…' Neah grinned, he espected that he would let him take control, but he didn't thougt that his lovelly nephew would let him KILL humans 'that's_ good, but I have a better idea.' _Allensemed confuse' explain please, uncle of mine' he replied, smirking, causing his uncle to grin even wider 'We_ will fuse our souls. You'll still have your memory and Crown Clown and I will be able to control your body if you want. However I must warn you that you'll also have my memory and the noah's bloodthirst '_ Allen didn't expected that request, but it seemed nice to him, since he would not need to hide is true personality anymore. Allen's "Mana Mask" would finally fell down

'_Deal'_ 'Deal' Uncle and Nephew, both grinning madly agreed, fusing their souls into one.

So~ How was it? this is my first fanfiction ever so please review!

i'l be updating about 2 times per week from now on

Thank you for reading my "His Butler, the 14th noah" first chapter!

Sayonara! - **Duke. **


	2. Escaping from a Holy Hell

I don't own DGM nor Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respective owners

**Chapter 2 - Escaping from a Holy Hell **

"…All exorcist Alert! Allen Walker is Escaping!" The siren rang loud and static, Leverrier's voice alerting the exorcists of my escape ' _I'm not Allen Walker however. I am Allen B. Campbell_!' i tought, smirking, while making my way towards the Ark, the only thing that I refuse letting in the filthy hands of the order's sub-humans

_' I´m almost there! A few more feet and…_' my pretty toughts of freedom were interruptred by an exorcist running towars me "You traitor! I knew i could not trust you! The one who doesn't even want the noah to be death!" a familiar voice ecoated on the hallway '_great…_' i tought sarcasticly, while sighted '_well… at least is not kanda_.' That would be really scary, i still have the scars from our last spar! This filthy worm in front of me is nothing compared with THAT "shut the fuck up, Chaoji, before i'll do it myself" I said, my voice more melodic than usual,(probably a side effect from fusing with uncle).

Chaoji's face was priceless, a mix of fear and rage showing up. "Like I woud be frightened of a traitor!" is voice was shaky overhow '_Ha! He shouln't lie to himself. Why not to try some of my powers in him?_' I thought putting some of my powers as the Noah of Destuction in pratice before starting to tease him "what did you said Chaoji? Your shaking so much I coudn´t hear you!" He angrily opened his mouth to reply, only to find himself without a voice, before looking down to his vocal chords and then returning is look at me, panic instaled is eyes, as I grinned evilly "Do you like my new power, you filthy worm? I told you to shut up didn't I? Your voice is so disgusting that I'm doing a favor to the universe by taking it away!" I took of, running till the Ark Gate as he falls to the ground on his knees and grabs his throat, tears leaking from his onix colored eyes

Maybe it's because of Neah's sadism, but i turnd myself just before entring the ark and let my eyes slip to gold and my skin went gray, appearing with it the 7 crosses on my forehead, a sign of my noah heritage, causing him to gasp and desperly try to get far away from me. "I woud kill you, disgusting sub-human, but then I would guet my dear Ark dirty with filthy blood, and I don't want not concider this as mercy because if I had my Ark attached to somewere safe and wasn't in a rush, I would defenitly torture you." I started to ear footsteps at distance '_well…better hurry!_' i mentaly sang to myself as i enter my beloved Ark and hedded to my favorit room. The 14th's room. My room. My secret room.

My white piano was there. In the room no one exept myself can enter. I sat in the familiar banch and started playing that hunting lullaby, that was the begining of everything, my beloved song, as I broke every single Ark Gate and expeled any intuders that may had get in my Ark like ants in a picknick, final opening a single gate, in na familiar alley in the city were I met mana and were he died. The place were,for me, Hell started as well.

I left my room, while retied my long hair into a low ponytail and headed to gate 57, that led me into a dark building stands out, with a gigantic skull and 'Undertaker' logo on the top. HIS house always fell like home to me. '_ I wonder if he woud still recognised me? Well… there's only one way to find out!_' I got closer to the building, and slightly pushed the door, showing the coffin and dust filed place that I remembered "Undertaker? Are you here?" I called, alredy knowing that if he was, then i should watch my back

"hihi… Of course, Neah! You… look difrent you know? " he giggled, while he got out of a coffin behind me. The Undertaker looked exactly as i rememberd. His long, messy gray hair that hid is eyes, his scars,his long Black nails, even his creepy voice was the same! And he saw the noah in me! "But you, however, are exactly the same. I think that even the dust in your hair is the same!" i sayed, playfully, causing both of us to laught while i set a Ark Gate in one of the coffins

"So~ Neah … what brings you to London? He (still giggling) said

"it's Allen now, Undertaker." He looked at me, intrigued "I came because I really had nowhere to go and thougt that, with all those murders that have been happening, you'd need some help" i explaind him, swiftly

"Sure N…Allen! I'd love some help!…hihi" he replied, curius

"Good!So~…" I sang happily, thinking about the thing I loved the most in Undertaker "… can I have a cookie now…?"

If Undertaker wasn't who he was, he surely would have faceplamd, but insted, he giggled, as he handed me THE HOLE POT! This is great! as I dugg in the pot, we felt 5 presences by the door. Undertaker and me instinivaly grinned, as we hide in 2 separated coffins '_I still have the cookie pot! Yay!_' the 5 presences entred and now, I coud tell that 2 of them weren't humans

"Are you there, Undertaker?" a young voice called

"hihi…i knew… you woud come.." he made a pause (for dramatic effect) before continuing "Good evening, Earl Phantomhive… do you want to know how is to sleep in a costume made coffin…?"my old friend answerd, using the old tincan trick to sound like his voice was all over the room, and, by the muffled screams ' _he must had come from behind them from the coffin that was leaning in the wall…Idiots…_'

"I didn't come here to play!" the first voice replied

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~I can tell what's in your mind" Undertaker said "since the earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help"

"you know something?" the voice, aparently, Earl Phantomhive, asked

"please take a sit first…" Undertaker ordered them "…Allen, can you go make us some tea?

I got out of my coffin, sill holding the cookie pot and munching a bone shaped guest looked amazed and a bit scared. They were a young boy, a lady dressed in red, a asian man that somewhat reminded me of a son between lenalee and cross, a redheaded butler that, like the Undertaker, was a shinigami (a low level one )and a pitch Black one that was defenitly a demon "sure, Undertaker"I said, smiling but my smile quickly turned into a frown.

'_Noooooo… I'm out of cookies!_' "Please tell me you have more!" I said, showing the empty pot to the Undertaker,tears in my eyes,as he opened the coffin in front of him.

'_I saw Heaven~_' there were at least 20 pots of those delicius cookies in that coffin. Undertaker gave me a new pot of cookies and took one for himself, and i went to the lab/kitchen to make the Black tea that he loves so much, happly munching my favorit cookies

About 5 minutes later I came and gave a tea cup to each one of our gueasts, still a bit shoked by my odd appearance by the look on their face, and sat down on the same coffin as the Undertaker, holding my cookie pot and my tea cup '_err… measuring cup_', listening as the Undertaker told them what he knew abouth a prustitute killer, nicknamed 'Jack, the Riper'. As he finished, the guests started to leave, exept for the Black butler and his Young Master.

"so,who's your friend Undertaker?" the demon Black butler, aparently called Sebastian asked

"That's right…hihi… Allen, introduce yourself" my cookie savior said

"My name is Allen B. Campbell, pleasure to meet you " I said, keeping a bright smile on my face, causing the demon butler to blush a little

"hihi… Allen, please acompany the Earl in finding Jack, the riper" the Undertaker said, with a evil smile on his face

"NO AWAY!" me and the Earl screamd at the same time. Sebastian however, seemed pleased with that '_NO AWAY I'M GONNA BE INVOLVED IN YOU FUCKED UP PLANS UNDERTAKER!_' I tought

"I'll give you 5 pot of cookies allen..." undertaker said, teasingly. "and Earl, he will be usefull for you, hihi…"

"you won this time Undertaker… this time" the Earl said angrily.

"fucking sadistic messed up Undertaker bastard…" I mumbled under my breath "You better have at least 30 pots in my house (the Ark) when I came back or else your gonna burry yourself !" I screamd to him in rage, causing my eyes to turn golden and some glass to break in the prossess '_Shit… I didn't wanted to break anything_'. As I calmed down, my eyes returned to silver, and I got my promiced 5 pots, we left to the carrige with black horses drove by Grell that was waiting by the earl,alredy with Madam Red and Lau incide. We sat and the carriage started moving towards the phantmhive's mansion. Earl ordered his demon to make a list of all the suspects in London that can be Jack,the Riper, and after he leaves trew the door of the still moving carrige, his master turns his gaze to me.

"so~ Allen, was it? how did you met the Undertaker?" The Earl phantomhive asked, after observing me for a while

"Lets just say that isn't every day that you find a drunk guy in a coffin by your front door…" I answered him, he was still looking at me wierdly, while I was munching another cookie "want some, Earl…?" I asked, as i held the jar towards the Earl

"It's Ciel…And no thank's" he sweat droped, and there was a shuffling noise in the cabin

"ho? That's right! I belive i wasn´t intruduced to you, sir and milady." I said, as i spoted two of the other guesses "I'm Allen B. Campbell " once again, a warm, kind smile apeard on my face, causing both of them to mutter "c-cute..!" lowly

"I'm _Baroness_ Angelina Dalles-Burnett, but you can call me Madam Red" the brunett lady said and I nodded respectefully to her

"I'm Lau" the asian men that somehow remember'd me of Master said out loud, with a heavy chinese accent

"Nice to meet you, Madam Red" I said, while turning to Lau and, in his mother lenguage (chinese) said "_Pleasure to meet you Lau" _while making a small traditional bowed. Lau was shoked by that but quickly did the same

After a while the carriage stoped in front of a beautifull enormous mantion, with Sebastian at the door "welcome, young master." he greeted respectfully

Chapter 2 is here

ufff...it was long! Please reveiw and Thank you **Paxloria **!

kisses and cookies - **Duke. **


	3. Ball with the Noah

I don't own DGM nor Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respective owners

**No one 's Pov**

_…"welcome, young master." he greeted respectfully _" I have been waiting for you for a while. Black tea has alredy been prepared" the demon cuntinued, looking in his masters eyes for approvement "today's desert is European pear and Blackberry buckle" he finished, making Allen drawl in the tough of the delicious desert and Ciel to nood, while the butler took his masters top hat

"ok"Ciel said, limply, while walking towards the main room chanting 'snacks! snacks!', leaving behind a very surprised looking Madam

"Hold on…How did you get back here?!" she loudly asked, making Allen's ears hurt from the proximity

"What? Didn't I said I had thing to do? I rushed back home first" '_Demons are amaz_ing' Ciel and Allen thought, at the same time, while Madam Red looked even more shocked than before "by things to do you mean… You alredy created a Blacklist?!"

"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has alredy been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigating every noble's heal physician took a rather long time" the demon and butler said, with 6 paper rolls in his arms, leaving the 4 guesses amazed and ridiculously looking at him

"Hold on, Sebastian…" Madam Red said, making the demon smirk, before letting the lady continue "How could you investigate the information of this many people…" she was interrupted by the butler "The Earl Chamber's head physician, William Somerset, was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichole's death, thus he has and was not involved with the crime… alibi… went to a meeting so he has an alibi… Duke Bailey's head physician, Richard Oswald was not involved… Park was with a friend at the White Horse pub… Secret meeting at the Royal London Hospital… Howard's alibi was a business negotiation." He paused, causing Ciel, Lau and Allen to chuckle, before continuing "… was not involved… nton's head physician, Davi…"he continued, giving names, social positions, alibi's, explanations and possible contacts for checking the alibi, for about 15 minutes, before finishing, leaving a chin dropped, completely shocked Madam Red go unnoticed "The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation. Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murder" he threw a look at Ceil and Allen's hungry face, before adding "let's have some tea while we chat" the look of Allen's face quickly cheered up.

"How did you do it, Sebastian?" Madam Red asked, proud and jealous of her nephew's incredible butler "Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her majesty…"Allen twitched to the mention of the queen, but it went unnoticed "… secret services, right?"

"…No." The said butler answered, adding is favorite sentence to the end "I'm just one HELL of a butler"

" To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy' to 'have no alibi on the day before the incident' followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic' there is only one person that fits this criteria" the demon said, after slipping a bit of tea

"Viscount Druitt, Lord Aliester chamber" Allen and Sebastian said, in chorus, sharing an look at each other, before Allen took control and explained the rest in a matter of minutes.

That night, they would investigate the Viscount at his own private party. In the carriage, Madam Red set their fake identities and rolls "… So, please remember this. Lau is my Lover, Ciel's my niece Cielette from the country side, Sebastian is Ciel's tutor, Allen is a famous musician and you, Grell, can be yourself."

"We only have one chance" Ciel, err…. Cielette claimed, while glaring at Madam Red "Allen, do you know how to play?"

"Sure, I do Ciel!" Allen said vividly "I don't have the name 'The Musician' for nothing"

"Huh? You have?" Cielette was intrigued by the answered he was given '_so he is a musician?_'

"Well… Only my family and some friends used called me that way…" Allen's mood suddenly dropped as he smile sadly, indicating them that wasn't a good idea push any further

"… So, let's get going" Lau said, trying to ease the mood

They let the luxurious carriage, coming into the gorgeous Druitt mansion. The warm summer night made the pearl colored mansion seem even more pretty and rich. Some blue tonalities made an appearance at the top of the castle like mansion, making it something like those fairy tales castles

"Such grandness" Madam spoke "It really is the last day of the social season"

"It seems that tonight will be rather enjoyable" Lau admitted, looking please to see some pretty ladies looking towards him

"If he suspects anything, then it's all over, understood?" Ciel whispered, darkly, his arms crossed over his chest, over the beautiful pink and black dress, making the other's turn to look at 'her' "we're not here to play, so don't let your guard down"

"So~why is my role as 'your nice'!" 'Cielette' inquired Madam Red, blushing like mad

"Because I've always wanted a daughter" Madam said, childishly "A cute daughter that would look lovely is those long flowing dresses!"

"And for that reason you…" Ciel 'ette' said, poison dripping from his voice, but being interrupted by a childish, feminine voice

"Allen-kun~!" (Guess who?) A little girl with spiky dark blue, no older than 12 (they thougt) in a pretty long black dress jumped into Allen's arms, nuzzling her left cheek into his arm. Allen seemed shocked but pleased by that, as he hugged back the girl, earning her a glare from the demon butler

"Shounen" a dark, seductive masculine voice called, making Madam to turn her blushed face toward's his owner, which was coming closer. Once he was close enough, Madam Red almost had a nosebleed. He was clearly an exotic man, with slightly tanned skin; onyx colored eyes and pitch black long wavy hair, tied into a low ponytail, much like Allen's. He had a beauty mark and was smiling toward the white haired boy, still hugging the spike haired girl, making him lift his head and smile.

His smile was so bright, matching perfectly the white tailed coat he weard

"Rhode, Tyki!" Allen said, as he kissed Rhode's cheek " I missed you so much! how's Sherill? I haven't talked to him in years!" they said he was fine. Allen was sure that they alredy knew he had awoke as a noah, so he would just enjoy being with the only family members he truly enjoyed: Road, Joyd and Desires "I May I go talk to my family for a bit, Cielette? Pretty please!" the said 'girl' nooded and the 3 left.

"So~ Allen-kun. How are you?" Rhode said, enthusiastically about the ex-exorcist

"I'm fine Rhode, mainly because I left the Black Order… Strangely enough, I somehow still have and can use my innocence, and it doesn't hurt! And how are you Tyki? I know by own experience that my sword hurts as Hell. Sorry about that by the way." Allen said, his melodic voice softening a bit

"huh? You did? Don't worry I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore" he responded, curious about the 'own experience' part

"It isn't pleasant at all being pinned to a wall with a level 4, while having a innocence sword going threw your stomach, isn't it? " I said, giggling to their disgusted face

"my poor, poor shounen/Allen-kun! What did the Order did to you?" both the noah asked the boy

"well…"he told them everything that append, from the finders stupidity, to the exorcists rage and his friends treason, including the orders plans to remove his innocence and kill his uncle, till the part where he fused with Neah and escaped the order "… and that's what happened."

"Grr! God dammed exorcists! Those filthy sub-humans are gonna pay by hurting our brother!" Rhode promised, with rage turning her eyes golden, but softening as they were laid in the young boy "Don't worry Allen, even if you can't go home, you still have your Ark and us" "you'll be just fine, Shounen"

"Let's go! I'm gonna to introduce you guys to my new friends! One of them is a demon, you know? Allen chirped happly, while humming a song, dragging the 2 Noahs by the hand till 'Cielette' and Sebastian, that were dancing. "shall we?" he asked, innocently to his big sis after Tyki used his charm to do the same over a random brown haired young lady

"sure" she accepted, as the 4 of them started to dance Waltz till Sebastian and 'Cielette'

They danced for about an hour before 'Cielette' fell to the ground, exhausted and complaining. A blond girl with pigtails from the crowd seemed to like 'Cielette's dress, because she started stalking 'her'. A small detail, is that the blonde girl in pigtails just happens to be Ciel's FIANCE, Elizabeth. 'Cielette' and Sebastian looked like they have just seen a ghost. They quickly and not-so-discretely hid behind the giant cake that Rhode was drawling at. Allen elbowed Rhode gently, as if asking for her to help them in a way only her could do. She nodded and approached Elizabeth and started to chat to her about her 'pretty' 'cute' dress, which of course Lizzy loved, just for enough time to Allen to save the 'girl' and demon 'tutor', before going till Rhode, calling her to retreat

"Rhode, Daddy's about to come, you can't miss it! Oh! I´m sorry for interrupting your conversation with my lovelly sibling, young miss, but I'm afraid we must go now" Allen said, politely, before grabbing is sister's hand and softly pulled her away from the Earls fiancé

"Thanks Allen" Rhode whispered "it was getting kinda hard to not to kill her"

"You welcome. Thank you for helping me saving Ciel" Allen whispered back as they walked towards the shaking cross dresser and his demon butler, looking surprised and somewhat jealous of the two.

"Thanks for the saving Allen. Who's your friend?" Sebastian asked, suspiciously looking to the girl and the nobleman that was still dancing, but with another partner.

"Right! This is my adoptive cousin, Rhode Camelot and that 'Romeo' over there is our uncle Tyki Mikk-Camelot. Rhode, the older guy is Sebastian Michaels and the Cross dressing one is Ciel Phantmhive" The said boys looked at Allen, disapproving that he just had revealed their cover "What? Even if I lied she would find out!" Allen whispered to them

"Being the daughter of a prime-minister does wonders, you know, queen's watchdog?" The girl said, before jumping into Tyki's arms, which had just left behind a lot of dreamful ladies, earning her lots of death glares "Uncle Tyki! I wanna go home… I'm tired" she replied, with fake innocence in her eyes, yawning "ok, Rhode! Sheryl and Tricia must probably being alredy waiting for us… Bye Shounen, Sebastian Michaels and Ciel" the gentleman said, leaving with the young lady "Bye Rhode, Tyki! Please visit me again, ok? Tell Sheryl I Said 'hello'!" Allen said, happily

"What?...How did they?...How did he knew?" Ciel gaggled, clearly speaking of Tyki

"She told you didn´t she? He's the brother of a prime-minister" Allen said, looking like he was just stating the obvious "plus, a playboy like him can't be fooled by only a dress. He probably just looked right threw you genius disguise"

"Realy…" Ceilette said, a bit shocked and blushed...

Yup, Chapter 3 is alredy here!

i was asked to make them longer so there it is

Please review and thank you by reading

**duke.**


	4. Jack, the Ripper

I don't own DGM nor Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respective owners

**Chapter 4 – Jack, the Ripper**

_"Really…" 'Cielette' said, a bit shocked and blushed_

Viscount Druitt finally made his appearance, causing all the ladies present at the ball to chat of his beauty and cuteness. It was time for the Queen's guard dog to make his move. Cielette approached the said assassin and politely and shyly greeted him

"~Ahhh! Found you 3" Elisabeth Middelford was back on the hunt for cute dresses, and unfortunately, Cielette's is her top priority. 'She' backed up, cursing under 'her' breath, as 'she' started escaping, running in the middle of the crowd "The child in the front, please wait!" was all 'she' heard, before accidently bumping into Sebastian, the said butler-under-cover was accompanied by Allen.

"You fiancé sure is persistent, 'milady'" Allen said, mockingly, before walking till the orchestra and, convince the maestro to let him play a instrument.

"Over here, My lady." Sebastian pulled 'Cielette' into a dance as soon as a gorgeous, delicate and sad piano Waltz started being played by the whitenet, that positively grab the 'hunter's attention, allowing the duo to escape while Waltz-ing away.

'_Thanks' Allen_' 'Cielette' thought, when the music ended, the musician discreetly leaving the stage, allowing the original members to continue, before 'she' fell on the floor '_I've Finally got this far!_"

"I'll go get some water" Sebastian offered, before being interrupted by the sound of someone clapping

"Quite fascinating" Aliester Chamber said, smiling to the small 'lady' "A really lovely dance, just like a robin!"

'_It's Viscount Druitt!_' the thought ecoated threw both demon and his contractor's head '_who would have espected him to make the first move!_'

"My lady, I shall return with refreshments" Sebastian said, politely, before walking away and started searching for the God's Clown, Allen. '_God damn you, Sebastian_' 'Cielette' thougt '_leaving me here with a pervert_' "Um… I'm happy to have your praise" 'She' said, shyly

"Who did you come with, dear robin?" Aliester asked, after politely hand kissed his 'beloved robin'

"It… It's Auntie Angelina. Madam Red." 'Cielette' said, faking shyness

"It's that so… then are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, charmingly looking at 'her'

"This ball is wonderful, I'm impressed… however…" 'she started, with a fake innocent smile '_C'mon… eat the bait!_' "I've always wanted to speak with you, Viscount." He seemed surprised "I'm alredy tired of all the dancing and dinning" she finished

"you are quite a stubborn one, robin" He said, smiling charmingly as he got closer to 'her' small body '_Endure! I have to endure this! It was for that moment that I…_' 'She' mentally reapplied, as 'she' remembered the 'preparation's' for the ball: The Fitting that Madam Red forced her into, the Walking and Manner lesson with Sebastian, the Charm lesson with Allen, having him into a Corset (he shivered remembering that it took both Sebastian and Allen to tie it up!) '_Endured this and that!_'

With 'her' natural charm and Allen's 'Charm lesson', 'she' manages to keep the Viscount interested in 'her'. Unfortunately, her charm also re-attracted back the 'hunter Lizzy' that kept looking at 'her' from a distance. However, Sebastian came to the rescue, by making a sword magic trick on Lau that gathered the crowd's (and Madam Red's) attention long enough to 'Cielette' be able of finishing his charming on the Viscount, that took 'her' to a secret corridor, literally behind the curtains.

The sweet smell of a room in which they got in caught 'her', making 'her' dizzy "This is a good place, robin" 'she' heard a voice say. Then all turned black

'She' waked up from her terrifying nightmare with a Corset, to find 'herself' tied up and blindfolded in a bird cage with someone talking to a crowd in front of her cage

"Ladies and Gentlemen's please quieter down" the voice said, 'she' immediately recognized the voice as Viscount's "Next is the item that everyone has been anticipating for" '_Item? What's he talking about?_' "Please look at it carefully. You may chose to keep her in the cage, or you could 'play' with her as much as you want, or you could use her in a ceremony, or parts of could be sold, according to what the costumers prefer"

"Wha…" 'she' started, but was cut by the Viscount's voice "This is a hard to get item! Her eyes are bought and beautiful, the color of the sea, yet with a deep contrasting color of the forest." '_It's an Underground auction!_' 'She' thought "Now, I will proceed to show them, everyone" 'She' felt 'her' blindfold being loosened and falling from 'her' face to 'her' neck. 'She' opened both 'her' eyes a little, just enough so 'she' could see but no one could see the purple pentagram from the contract, glowing in 'her' right eye. Whispers were heard in the entire masked crowd. "so, who else wishes to make a bid"

"Sebastian, I'm here" 'She' said, loud and clear. All the candles that lighted the room were blown way, darkness falling everywhere in the underground auction.

"What? What happened?" Viscount and the crowd asked, in panic, before being putted away by an irritated Sebastian

"Really…" he said, taking slow steps toward the cage "Apart from gutting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are… You thought if I'd come at you bidding you could be so careless?"

"As long as I have the Contract, you will come, no matter were you are, correct?" 'Cielette' said, still tied up, remembering the Contract's problem **(**explanation time! **The Contract is a scar that a demon leaves so he does not lose the person he contracted with. No matter were, the Contract has great authoritative power. Yet, on the other hand, he would never be able to escape from the demon)**

"… Well, of course…" the demon said, smirking to his master, while breaking the steel bars with is bare hands "I will follow you wherever you go. Till the very end" he pulled his hand to his heart, before helping his master out off the broken cage. "Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell." He explained, grinning "I'm not lying!" he cutted the ropes that tied 'her' thin wrists with a single movement of is finger "Not like those humans."

"That's good then. Only you cannot lie to me!" 'she' said, moving 'her' gaze to the demon "Absolutely!"

"Yes, My master" the demon-butler-tutor said, smiling "I've alredy called the police. They should be getting here soon

"then we should not dwell this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland yard would give us a hard time" 'Cielette' said, getting ready to leave that place

"your current state…You are even more like…mm…" Sebastian laughs, sinisterly, effortlessly creeping and shocking 'Cielette' "My lady", he finished, classily putting his gloved hand in his chin '_Is… Is that so…!'_ 'She' thought

"Anyhow" 'she' said, blushing "the incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved. How disappointing…" 'she' said, looking at the Viscount's pretty face, before a 'this is the police, open the door' scream warned them that it is time to leave "looks like the police is alredy here" 'she' said, before being lifted up and seated on Sebastian's left arm

"Then, we shall leave!" he said, while he took out the fake glasses he was wearing and put them in his breast pocket. He then proceeded to jump, from roof to roof, till the mansion, where Madam Red, Lau, Grell and Allen were alredy waiting.

The 1st page of the next day's newspaper was absolutely unthinkable 'Jack the Ripper returns! Victim: Annie Shepherman. Another prostitute sacrificed!'

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ciel shouted, angrily, slamming his tiny hand on the chestnut desk in front of his chair "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night"

"If the suspect could not carry the murders …" Lau commented with his heavy Chinese accent "it's an impersonator… No, it's possible that there were others from the begining"

"Meaning, the Viscount isn't arrested?" Madam Red asked

"I have to come up with something again…" Ciel walked around the desk, stopping in front of Sebastian "We have to narrow it down. Go get Allen and organize the list. Ask him if this death is a true Jack the Ripper one or just a low-level copycat"

"your humble servant understands" he bowed to his master in respect, and left to accomplish the orders given to him

**A few hours later**

"Kr-raaaam" a thunder ecoated. A huge storm was about to begin out there

"There are 4,5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period there are even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more" Ciel said, hitting the papers with the back of his hand, gently. The newest murder was, without a doubt, caused by Jack the Ripper. According to Allen, it was 'to similar to the real deal to be a copycat'. So the true Jack the Ripper was still out there.

"You're still working?" a voice called from the door

"Madam Red. Allen." Ciel identified the two persons approaching him. Allen was still there, till the storm cleared up.

"Some times you don't need to work so hard. Wanna relax a bit and play this?" Madam Red said, smiling and holding an expensive looking chess board

"International chess, huh… it brings memories back…" the young earl admitted

"Is that so? Because Sebastian was coming, I got this out of the attic." Madam said, playfully, before sitting in a chair, in front of Ciel's desk "Grell, please prepare some tea"

"I-It's alredy late, so I've perpetrated herd tea made from wild roses" Grell said, after coming back from the kitchen. In his chair, on the corner of the room, Allen giggled, and kept munching his cookies loudly, making Ciel look at his amused eyes, that were fixated on his cup of tea, and wonder what was so funny to him. Until he tasted Grell's tea. It was cold, salty and a bit disgusting. Madam red was screaming at Grell. '_Did Allen knew the tea would be like that? How? It smelt well, and looked good… so how?_'

"That's a se-cre-t, Earl Phantomhive!" Allen chanted, smiling. '_How did he knew what I was thinking? Did he read my mind?_'Ciel looked shocked "Nope! Not gonna tell you!" he said, again, knowing what was on Ciel's mind. What Allen was doing was using his superior sense of earring to listen to Ciel's brain electrical changes. The length, duration and intensity of the electric shock formed a melody to him, in which he could 'hear his thoughts', emotions and personality. Not even Wisely could do the same thing.

"That butler of your" Madam red said "Whether he's capable or just a workaholic"

"That's not much. It's nothing" Ciel said calmly, moving his black horse and defeating Madam's pawn

"Since he is so capable…"Madam started, moving another of hers white pawn's forward "…you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead"

"That is my 'power' and my 'hands and legs'. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It's not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it. If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be my credit" Ciel said, while making a check on Madam "the one o gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that… He can, singlehanded, take down all the other 'knights'. Just like that" he made his Black knight take down the alredy checked king

"Doing that is against the rules!"Madam Red complained.

"That's right. If this was a game of international chess…Unfortunately, in the real world there's no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules. And even chess pieces that betray him" Ciel said, coldly and merciless "In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive we would be finished" In the end of the room, Allen was impressed and a bit proud of Ciel's speech '_This kid's thoughts are just like my own! I may even consider joining him and that sexy demon butler… wow… did I just said sexy?...ho well~_'

"You should, Apart from being the watchdog of the darkest side of society, have another way of living" Madam said, sadden by her nephews thoughts "But you insist on returning to this darkest side of society"

After more than half an hour of talking with her aunt, Ciel kissed is aunt cheek and went to his bedroom, falling onto is king-sized bed immediately. Moments later, Sebastian knocked at the door.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, in a sleepy voice

"Allen requested you presence on your office" he said, politely, before accompanying him to the office

"Good Night Earl, Sebastian" Allen said, his melodic voice a bit difrent, more serious than the usually playful one he used. He was seated in a table, his back turned to the other two. Ciel walked to the other end of the table and sat, noticing that Allen had his both eyes closed. Sebastian went to his master's side. For some reason unknown to him, his instincts were screaming 'Dangerous!'

"Good Night Allen" Ciel said, but Allen still had is eyes closed. Now he looked better, Allen's skin seemed to have a darker, almost grayish tint, in comparation to the usually porcelain one "why did you called me?" Allen finally opened his eyes, only to reveal fearsome golden colored, instead of his usual stormy silver ones

"Nice speech you had, you know? I actually think the same" Allen said, while playing with a chess piece in his hand. The White Bishop. "It had only a little mistake"

"Huh?" Ciel asked, confused. Sebastian seemed stressed, especially since Allen opened his eyes

"Do you know that there are chess pieces that move on their own? Those walk and walk, in a hope that they can find a master that gives them a good use. I consider myself one of those pieces." He said, mysteriously

"Chess pieces don't move on their own. It's impossible" Ciel seemed unwilling to drop his point

Allen grinned '_Good. I alredy decided. This is my new leader_' "That's what I hoped to ear from you! Good!" he said, while he got up, and got near Ciel. He kneel down to him, his left hand in his heart and quickly got up, "But you are wrong with one thing" he said, and putted the white bishop on he board "White Bishop, Move to B14" he said, near the bishop, his eyes flashing gold for a second. The chess piece did just that, much to Ciel's surprise, slowly jumping on its own , till he reached the said square

"The chess piece just… moved…" Ciel said, with is eyes widen "Impossible…"

"That's one of my powers" Allen said, looking into Ciel's eye "I call it 'Command'. It makes everything from this world obey me, so over there and, by consequence you, are safe from it"

"One of your powers?" Sebastian asked, curious "do you have more?" He asked, but Allen was no longer there . He sighed "well, it's time for you to go to sleep bocchan"

**In the Next day**

Ciel and Sebastian were waiting outside of a suspected victim to be of Jack the Ripper. Since last night, Allen disappeared. It seemed that he was only going to be found when he wanted to be. He was in his Ark, his gorgeous White Ark, looking over them, observing and protecting his Master-to-be

"So cold…" Ciel shivered a bit. They were waiting to 'that man' to appear. Last night Sebastian told him that there was another person on that list…

His flashback was interrupted by a desesperate female scream

"Wha-? But no one went inside…" Ciel commented "Let's Go!" he said, as he started running towards the door, opening it, only to be received by a glimpse of a terrifying scene, before his eyes being covered by Sebastian's hand

"DON'T LOOK!" the demon said, taking Ciel away from that terrifying cene, that caused the young teen to throw up "that was rather over the top, it's all over the floor, 'Jack the Ripper'… No, Grell Sutcliff" the dark brunett was cover in blood, head to toe.

"N-No, this is..." he tried to explain "I heard cries and when I got here it was already…"

"Already… what?" a rather dark sweet voice explained. "I've been watching you, Grell, since we meet" A man said in a dark corner, a few feet away from them, his feral golden eyes flickering in rage and sorrow.

"W-Who are you?" Grell asked

"Come on, Grell, you know who I am!" the man walked away from the shadow, revealing his beauty, with long black hair, tied in a low ponytail, some of which gently covered the left side of his face, leaving only one visible molten gold eye, and dark gray skin. On his forehead there were 4 visible black crosses (another 3 under his hair)"do you still plan to pretend in the state you're in? Please stop the act, Red Shinigami"

"Heh 3? Is that so-" Grell grinned evilly, revealing a row of shark-like thoot "That's right…" he said, untying his dirty red hair, that started to turn scarlet "I'm an actress, and a top one at that" he took out his glasses "But isn't 'Sebastian' the same, Mister Smartass?"He asked, putting some fake long eyelashes on

"That's the name young master gave me. I'm 'Sebastian'… at the present" Sebastian said, keeping Ciel's eyes covered

"hoh~ the role of a fatefull dog" he said "then allow me to introduce myself Sebastian ,no … Little Sebastian 3" he said, putting black some lipstick "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Suttclif. As we are butlers so hello" he sent a kiss, a heart that was thrown to Sebastian, effectively bouncing off

"why are all shinigami's weird ?! Sorry Mr. Demon you're on your own against that bastard" the misterius guy said, turning his back to them

"why did you chose to become a butler?"Sebastian asked, ignoring the misterius man, since he was no theat

"Don't say it like that! Oh right…" the red shinigami started, lowering his head "I've been captivated by a woman"

"that woman is…" Sebastian started, his gaze darkning

"You realy don't have to ask, do you?" a very familiar female voice started, footsteps being heard from the inside of the house "Sebastian?"

"…Madam Red" Ciel said, gently moving his butler's hand away from his eye

"I wished that the moyashi, Allen, was here as well!" the red shinigami said. The street's suddently got a lo~ot more colder. The mysterious guy was glaring at the shinigami and madam red in a scary way

"who?" he asked, his voice so cold, the air got liquid around the words. Unfortunatly (for him) the shinigami didn't notice this

"Allen-chan of course. A small cutie pie with soft white hair and a red scar in his left cheek" he said, dreaming of pervert things to do to the little moyashi

"Please tell me you aren't dreaming of him naked" he said, embaraced

"Yup" he admitted, making a poker face

"Oi!" he said, facing the shinigami and turning his back to Ciel and Sebastian. Suddently he uppercuted Grell, sending him flying high in the air, finaly hitting the roof of a nearby building

"What was that for ?!" the red shinigami asked

"That's for being a pervert!" he said, as he moved his hair that covered the face to the ponytail, revealing a scar, exactly the same then allen, his hair slowly losing his color, turning itself white, his skin closing the 7 black crosses on the forehead and turnig to the color of cream. The man was Allen B. Campbell "what I'm gonna do now is for killing those fillty sub-humans!" he said, has he punched Grell's face with his left arm, effortlessly throwing him to a wall, making a medium sized crater before turning is face and walking away, to everyone's surprise

"What the hell is wrong with you and that arm?! No one punches that strong!" Grell said, trying to get up. Allen just smirked evilly. And then he took out his shirt.

All 4 of them had their eyes wide open on Allen's bare torso. His left arm was black and demon-like, finishing with a huge tattoo on his shoulder. His chest and right arm were mostly covered in scars, all of them difrent from the next. Two of them stood out. A huge one that went from his right shoulder to his right kidney, that seemed like something went through it and a smaller, thinner one on his left kidney that, for some reason, had dark grey skin around it.

"wha-? W-what happened to y-your arm?" Madam asked, terrified

"I was born with it." Allen said "this, is how the body of an parasitic tipe ex-exorcist from the Black Order looks like"

"an exorcist?!" everyone asked, looking at Sebastian who gulped

"Not that kind! The exorcist's from black order fights Noah's, descendent of noah that fell into disgrace and hunt down Akuma, a metal demoniac body with a human soul trapped to it " Sebastian licked his lips to the mention of souls " And yes Sebastian, they are eatable." Sebastian looked exited, but all the others seemed a lot disgusted

"What? I haven't eated a soul in over 200 years! I'm hungry!" He said, haply chanting 'Souls! Souls!'

"Sebastian, finish that pervert shinigami basterd to a bloody pulp and I'll give so many souls you'll be round!" Allen offered, with an evil smile on his face, and after Ciel nodded, much to Grell's bad luck, an insane grin and shiny red eyes appeared on Sebastian's darkened face

"NO!NONONONONONONONONO! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! NOT IN THE FACE !"Grell's face had all his blood drain, being as pale as a ghost, or as Allen.

"My pleasure!" he said, before laughing maniacally and proceeding to crack his knuckles. Yea… it wasn't pretty…

The souls prize was earned easily, even if William . T. Spears took the homoshinigami , beat to a more than bloody pulp, back.

Madam Red will still be alive in this fic, but she's in jail!

I didn't wanna kill poor Ciel's last family member

huho... Sebastian's hungry... RUN AKUMA RUN! But Allen is a noah so they can't not obey him! O.O

oh well...

"YUUUUUUU-KUN'S GAY !" 'runs like the akuma' **-** **Duke. **


	5. Sorry, No Update

**Sorry guys, this is no update!**

I'm putting this story into a pause, till about 15/05/2014 by two reasons.

**1st** - I'll be focusing into my new Naruto fic, Rinnegan no Biju

**2nd** - I had WASBIS. what the fuck is WASBIS, you ask?

**WASBIS**

**W** - Writer's

**A** - Awesomely

**S** - Shitty

**B** - Block

**I** - I'm

**S** - Sorry

Bye and Sorry - **Duke.**


End file.
